


He Was Just On His Phone

by Jdkwinxgrl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (Still demon though), AU, BillDip, Hugging from Behind, Kissing, M/M, Older!Dipper, Romantic Unreadable Feelings, cipherpines, humanish!bill, love stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdkwinxgrl/pseuds/Jdkwinxgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[PROMPT] I really want a story where Bill doesn’t understand the concept of love, like it legitimately flies over his head.<br/>I want Bill to have urges to kiss Dipper, to hug him from behind, to practically mangle his hand from how tightly he’s holding onto it – but never think of it as love or anything special. He just does it on impulse, just like he does anything else he wants to do. It simply doesn’t register that these urges are coming up from a deeper place or meaning. He thinks it’s just for fun – and it is really fun.<br/>I want Dipper to completely freak out over this. I want him to know it’s all a joke at first but develop feelings about these actions the further they go along. I want him to struggle between confronting Bill about whether these actions are actually meaningful and keeping silent to keep the displays of affection going for as long as he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was Just On His Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take What You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/181585) by Lifeisanimation and Art-meddler. 



**_He was just on his phone_ **

Bill looked over at Dipper sitting on the cement lining the park.

He was just on his phone.

The blonde human-looking demon maybe had known the brunette would be there, but he’d never admit to that. It wasn't like this guy was anything special.

He was just on his phone.

**_…_ **

But…

The way he was just sitting there, guard let down and slouched over, observing him with his three eyes, it looked like a challenge. A small smile crept up on his lips.

**_GO KISS HIM._ **

Bill’s hands pressed down on the wooden bench and he pushed himself up. He’d seen it in a ridiculous movie once. It was weird how humans made contact with their eating holes, devouring the other person. Modern day cannibalism.

**_GET A REACTION FROM HIM._ **

So, in reality, it wasn’t anything special. But it was fun watching Pine Tree squirm like a worm every time the topic was brought up. He walked over to Dipper, the college student looking up from his phone at Bill with an eyebrow raised.

Bill stood in front of his prey and put his arms on the blue sweater covered shoulders, earning a small gasp of surprise from the brunette. He licked his lips in anticipation.

**_TAKE WHAT YOU WANT._ **

Bill didn’t quite know what he wanted and didn’t understand what these thoughts exactly meant, but leaning in and kissing Dipper, it was the only thing on his mind. It’s not like he had anything else to do: it was like a wolf walking by in the forest, and eating a gazelle it came across, just because it could. Usually this wolf would be full and content, but this gazelle was just so satisfying, if that it’s belly would be more plump, it was worth it.

Dipper gave out a small yelp of surprise the moment their lips touched, brain still processing the situation and blushing like haywire. Check and mate, exactly what Bill wanted to see. For some reason, he had won.

What Bill found even more fun, was the times Dipper struggled but would ultimately “lose”. Would a cannibalistic human tradition like this count under those terms? He was just experimenting of course, since a first for a more than millennia old demon was quite a shocking and exciting event. You thought you had tried everything, bored out of your mind and then this gazelle or deer came along and it was the biggest explosion you’d ever experienced.

Even though in reality it was 2 or 3 seconds, Dipper started trying to push him away once his utterly slow short-lived human brain processed what exactly was happening. He harshly pushed Bill away from, backing away fast.

“What the heck!” He said, breathing heavily in an angry state of shock.  

Bill held his chest in maniacal laughter.

“HAHAHA! WHAT WAS THAT?Such Illogical human customs can be so amusing, HAHAHA!” He said through his bursts. His laughter was so fast and maniacal, his human heart seemed to be beating in an odd and sporadic manner, but he ignored that rapid motion and focused on the high levels of dopamine in his brain.

“Your jokes aren’t funny, Bill.” Dipper said in an annoyed angry tone, sort of hurt. His feelings were not a toy to play around with, and Bill happened to be the kid who broke every toy his hands touched, throwing it away once it didn’t interest him without a second thought and moving on the next shiny bauble.

Bill fell to the ground in hysterics and Dipper huffed, walking away with a small blush starting to form on his face.

* * *

 

This time he wasn’t on his phone.

There wasn’t anything in his hand, as the two palms lightly tapped the table in tune with the music plugged into his ears. Dipper was currently studying at the kitchen table counter, back facing Bill, who was putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

Bill looked over his shoulder at him, slouched over again. His Pine Tree wasn’t going to grow tall if he kept having such a bad posture.

_His._

A strange way to put it.

Bill guessed that Dipper was _his_ human, his plaything, a toy that just didn’t bore him. Afterall, they were living in the same apartment and it would be inevitable to see each other each passing day. Dipper was the only one that tolerated Bill’s behaviour and demonic nature.

**_HUG HIM FROM BEHIND._ **

Bill couldn’t say the same about his rooming buddy. Bill wanted to stand behind that large back and block it from everyone else, make it so nobody else would see it or even think about touching it. He slowly put the dishes down and turned to be in line with his target.

**_MAKE HIM STRUGGLE_ **

He slowly raised his arms up towards the unsuspecting studier. It was like leaping on and scarring your prey. You could simply taste the fear in it’s dead meat as you held it in your teeth and the delicious blood that poured through your fangs and onto the ground, oh so satisfying.

**_CLAIM WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY YOURS_ **

The demonic human wrapped his arms around the human and Dipper jumped, frightening out of his wits as an electric shock ran through him, and dropping the pen out of his hand, it falling to the paper and rolling off the page. He quickly took his earbuds off, placing them on the table in a rush.

It wasn’t enough. The “kiss” from the day prior had installed a expectation, that this amount of contact wasn’t enough to fill. He hugged the brunette tighter, placing his neck on Dipper’s shoulder, rubbing their cheeks together. He nuzzled closer, Dipper blushing from it.

“B-Bill?!” He stuttered. What game was he trying to play?

There it was, yes, that feeling of excitement and fun. His eyes widened with wonderment. He wanted, no, needed this to last longer. It was awful when fun had to be cut short and he was hoping he could let this game play out longer than yesterday.

Dipper gave a nervous smile, trying to adjust to the demon clinging to him. He picked up his pencil, fidgeting a bit, and trying to do his work. This thought started to form in the back of his head, one that scared him as he felt Bill’s soft breaths gently on his neck. That maybe, just maybe…

he didn’t mind it.

(I wrote a thing based off of @lifeisanimation‘s art and @art-meddler’s prompt.)


End file.
